


Run

by doctorkate



Category: Doctor Who, Eleventh Doctor - Fandom, Matt Smith - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkate/pseuds/doctorkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She saw him and everything changed forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

I was inside. I was reading. I remember the feel of the book. The weight on my hands and the feeling of turning the pages. I recall the music of the words, but I cannot remember the name or what it was about.On the rare occasion that the memory surfaced, that little detail seemed not to matter.

I recollect everything else of that day. I remember the sudden sound that filled the air. The sound that had darkness, light, a wave of music that lifts you up and calls you to it, and it had such weight to it. I looked towards my sister and brother who I was visiting and who were watching TV.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, almost whispering, not wanting to disrupt the sound. They looked at me, askance. They couldn't hear it. The sound was beautiful, haunting, and fading with every passing second. I looked out the big window where the sky had darkened with the threat of a storm. Across the street was a blue box. It was bluest blue I had ever seen. I knew the instant I saw it, it was the source of the spectacular noise. It was intimidating yet compelling. It was strange though; I had never seen that type of box before except in books about the 1950s. It was a police public call box.

I started towards the door of my father's small house in a trance, almost sleepwalking. My younger siblings stared at me wondering what was going on. I couldn't have told them for I had no idea what I was doing. I told them I was going for a walk and I slipped outside before they could point out the impending storm. Across the street, in front of the entrancing box, was a strange looking man.

Later I was to find out he was a strange man inside and out. He had a bowtie and suspenders on. His perfectly manicured hair had a bit of a curl in the front and, when you looked closely, it was easy to see that he had a less than average amount of eyebrow hair. His stance was awkward, like he was thinking of running or jumping but having to stay still. He also wore an awful tweed jacket and some kind of weird hat. His fashion sense was clearly lacking and yet he seemed so confident in all his ways. His odd hat was bright red, round, with a tassel on top. A, fez was it?

He stared seriously at me, I at him. The man stopped moving around and stood stock still. He lifted one finger, his gaze never wavering from my own and beckoned me with a slight crooked movement. I couldn't tell if he was angry or puzzled or some other unnameable emotion. He seemed to be able to hide his feelings well for such a mortal-looking being. I obeyed his command to come forward and walked towards him faster. Even though I had never seen him before, I trusted him and knew he would never hurt me.

Being nineteen, I knew the dangers of an abnormal man across the street but I still went. I walked over, my auburn hair getting into a tangled mess because of the roaring wind. I did not check the road for cars as my mother taught me to oh so long ago. In any case, there weren't any. As I approached, the man started looking more and more serious and anguished, more scared and joyful. His brilliant, sad, simply astounding eyes seemed to almost grow older as I walked towards him, scared and yet not. This strange man that seemed to know me, that seemed to know something about me, about a lot of things, waited for me. He knew everything. I could see it. He knew all the universe and more. I could tell from simply his gaze. His powerful gaze that went to the bottom of my very soul. The gaze that could and did send everything whirling away.

I stepped up onto the curb, towards him, searching his eyes for information. Information about anything. Rain started pouring down, I pulled my jean jacket closer, feeling my jeans and grey t-shirt getting soaked. I did not care. Nothing more mattered. Nothing more existed but me and him. The man looked me straight in my boring brown eyes surrounded by freckles and said a single word, a word that would send the world into turmoil, a word that burned into my soul. A word that would change my life and the whole universe forever.

"Run" he whispered as the storm surrounding us sent itself into the biggest fury that little town ever had and ever will have seen.

"Run" he whispered to me as I leaped into his world, willingly and eagerly.

"Run" he whispered as the universe crashed down into itself.

"Run."


End file.
